THIS invention relates to a switching device. More specifically, the invention relates to a retrofit switching device for mechanically switching a plurality of switches between on and/or off conditions. It is envisaged that the primary application of such invention is for switching circuit breakers configured along one or more rows on a distribution board.
In recent times, and particularly in developing countries, power generation and transmission infrastructure is severely underdeveloped, resulting in economical crippling power cuts.
In attempt to avoid such power cuts, many strategies and/or devices have been deployed. Once such strategy is scheduled power shedding, where power to one area is cut during particular times to maintain a constant supply of power to another area. Although effective in avoiding a complete power outage, scheduled power shedding is very inconvenient and disruptive.
Another strategy/device is the roll out of electronic DIN rail circuit breakers, particularly aimed at homeowners. A basic version of such electronic DIN rail circuit breaker includes a timer such that a user can programme the switching on and/or off of a particular circuit in the home (i.e. the geyser or pool pump circuits) during a particular time.
Although relatively effective, purchase of multiple devices to control the various circuits within a household can be expensive. Adding to the expense is the requirement of having to arrange for a professional electrician to install such devices.
A more sophisticated version of such electronic DIN rail circuit breaker further includes an audible alarm to instruct users to switch off certain circuits during peak demand periods. Where the user does not comply within a given timeframe, power to the household will be cut off remotely. Again, such devices are expensive to purchase and install, and do not wholly address the issue of inconvenient and disruptive power cuts.
Another device aimed at addressing the shortcoming of the aforementioned strategies/devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,227, which teaches of a remote operated circuit breaker panel having a moving switch engaging actuator controlled by a microprocessor and capable of switching any number of different circuit breakers on the panel.
The disadvantages of this device are firstly, that the cantilevered-like support of the actuator from a drive and/or guide rod may cause misalignment problems between the actuator and the switch being actuated. Secondly, the remote operated circuit breaker panel appears to be a device that wholly replaces an existing distribution board, which of course will be expensive and will require the services of a professional electrician to install.
It is an object of this invention to provide a switching device that addresses the shortcomings of the known prior art devices.